yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding
Since Yandere Simulator is made in Unity, it can be modded. There are various types of modding: Topics.json Modding You can change students' likes and dislikes, however, this system is not fully implemented, so modding the Topics.json file won't produce many results. Students.json Modding By modding the game's Students.json file, you can edit the game's students in a variety of ways. You can see all info here: Modding: JSON Files. Assembly-UnityScript.dll Modding By modding the game's Assembly-UnityScript.dll file, you can do all sorts of things, like edit the students' additional info, make new hair and eye colours for students and etc. You can see all the information here: Modding: Assembly-UnityScript.dll. Sharedassets.assets Modding In order to mod the game's assets, you will need the Unity Asset Editor program. Texture Modding This method is used by those who want to make custom hair colors, uniforms or such. Tutorial: # Open UAE. (If you do not have UAE yet, the download link is here.) # Select the sharedassets files of the Data folder desired.(Look to list of sharedassets for the desired texture location). # Choose the file you want and export it. If it is a texture that you want to edit, this is what the file MUST look like when you export it. To export, Right-Click the name of the texture file and hit 'Export': If you do NOT '''see any files that are type 'Texture', reopen UAE and the sharedassets file and try again. # Edit the texture(s) as you want (You need an image editing program that has DDS support. Paint.NET supports DDS, but be sure to set Mipmapping to auto while saving your image or it will not upload correctly.) # After editing them, save them and import them in the UAE to replace the old texture. Make sure that you saved the texture to the same name as the old texture before uploading. # Save all the changes and play the game.The textures you edited will appear in-game. # IF YOUR TEXTURE DOES NOT UPLOAD PROPERLY AFTER BEING EDITED MAKE SURE THAT IT IS BOTH MIPMAPPED FROM THE EDITING PROGRAM /AND/ THAT THE OPTIONS CHOSEN FOR THE TEXTURE MATCH THE REQUIRED PROGRAMMING FOR THE GAME. Midori's stockings take a '''DIFFERENT Format called "DXT5", and most of the uniforms for the characters like Oka take the Format "DXT1". You can change the format while saving your edit. Make sure it matches up to the format that the game requires. Texture List: This is a list of what is contained in each of the sharedassets files texture wise. Texture Modding Examples: Here are some examples of custom-made textures: Custom Hair Textures.png | An example of changing the hair colors from their originally listed colors via textures and combination JSON file. (ex. Changing the texture for Saki's CyanHair from the color cyan to green without changing the name of the texture, then listing the color "Cyan" in the JSON file for hair color and getting the changed color from the file texture you altered.) Ronshaku Custom Uniform Example.png | Ronshaku's skin color, stockings, and hair textures changed to user's preference via Textures. Custom Oka Uniform.png | An example of Oka Ruto with a custom-made uniform texture by Oka-Senpai. Custom Club Leader.JPG | An example of the Placeholder Club Leader with custom-made textures. Custom Textures.JPG | An example of custom-made textures for the Cooking Club room. Category:Important Pages Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Pages Category:Modding Category:Tutorials